Les joies de l'alcool
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: [ OS] Hummm, si je vous dis organisation XII et chandeleur, vous pensez à quoi ? Moi à ça XD venez lire si vous êtes curieux. ( Rating T pour des sous entendus XD )


Bon alors c'était la chandeleur quand j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire tout ça XD c'est juste un pur délire ( pour changer XD

Que dire de plus a part qu'évidement les personnages de kingdom hearts ne sont pas à moi XD

Hum , bonne lecture ? :3

Les joies de l'alcool

Il était là, avachis SUR la table et mangeait ... Non ... Tentait de manger convenablement une crêpe à l'allure tout à fait normale et dégoulinante d'un quelconque chocolat ... Chocolat aux noisettes et au lait ...

Son manteau noir constituant ,en grande partie, l'uniforme de l'organisation traînait par terre. Tandis qu'il finissait son repas, de la cuisine surgit une autre crêpe, qui lui atterrit en plein visage. Suite à cela son rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce.

Et ce dernier s'arrêtant pendant qu'il versait le sucre, plus sur la table que sur le réel destinataire. Après quelques bouchées, le blond échoué tel une loque essaya de dire une phrase ayant un minimum de sens :

**- Larxene ! Tes ... Tes crêpes sont absolument ... Mais trop ... Bizarres !**

**- Uh? Elles sont visiblement bonnes vu la cinquantaine que tu t'es enfilées , tu en veux d'autres? J'ai déjà refait la pâte ... **

**- Ouais, et j'ai soif ... T'aurais pas un peu d'eau?**

**- Si ! Si !**

Elle agrippa une bouteille banale, dans un placard banal et l'ouvrit et la posa devant le blond avant d'aller continuer ses préparations.

**- Dis, Larxene ?!**

**- Hum ? **La voix de la blonde était lointaine.

**- Les autres devraient pas être rentré depuis une heure ou plus ?**

**- Tant pis, on a commencé sans eux ... Enfin surtout toi ! **

**- J'avais faim ! **Se défendis légitimement le simili débraillé en reprenant une gorgée _d'eau_.

Ils s'étaient brusquement arrêtés sur le seuil de la salle à manger en voyant quelque chose d'aussi étrange que Xemnas en tutu rose.

En effet, un petit blond que trop connus était à genoux sur la table dévorant une crêpe non repliée et dans son autre main trônait une jolie bouteille notée « Vodk », le reste caché par ses doigts repliés, mais le peu visible était largement assez explicite sur ceux qu'il buvait …

Ceci explique cela et donc en théorie, l'alcool faisant son affaire, le blondinet se trouvait couronné d'un soutien-gorge … Oui ! Comprenez vous donc le désarrois immédiat de notre troupe toute de noire vêtus, en ajoutant des crêpes volantes de part la cuisine, cette scène est au summum de l'étrangeté …

Et à vue du nombre de cadavres, aussi bien de pots de Nutella que de bouteilles, il ne devait pas en être au début de sa dégustation. Roxas les fît sortir de leur torpeur lorsqu'il appela d'une voix traînante la blonde dégénérée visiblement à l'origine de ce fléau.

**- Hey ! Larxene ! Je te le redis, tes crêpes sont dégueulasse, elles ont le même goût que ton eau … Qui elle aussi à un goût plutôt étrange ...**

Sa phrase fut suivie d'un rire injustifié … Alcool quand tu nous tiens … Un « Eh bah si t'es pas content personne t'oblige à y manger, alors arrête de bouffer ! » sortis de la seconde pièce.

**- R-Roxas ?! **S'étouffa Demyx

A cette appellation, alors qu'ils rentraient … Slalomaient entre les bouteilles vides, le concerné posa ses yeux céruléens sur eux.

**- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ?! Ah-ah ! C'pas trop tôt !**

Certains furent plus réactifs que d'autres, Xemnas suivis de son fidèle bras droit foncèrent dans la salle juxtaposée, et Axel essaya d'enlever le peu de bouteilles, encore vivantes, de la porté du blond.

Allons où se sont dirigés numéros I et VII, où se trame peu être quelques révélations et laissons d coté Roxas qui en ce moment pestait sur « les » Luxord qui lui refusaient une partie de strip poker.

En entrant Saïx pris la parole.

**- Larxene qu'est-ce que tout cela signi...fie ?**

La blonde, sans même parler, réussis à faire buger l'homme stoïque comme la glace qu'était le grand bleu. Vu la façon dont la jeune femme refaisait sa pâte à crêpe, les deux arrivants comprirent immédiatement par quel génie elle avait pu donner de l'alcool à boire à Roxas.

**- Quoi ?!** S'exclama-t-elle

**- Sa fait combien de fois que tu … Refais ça ?** Demanda le balafré

**- Oh ! Six ou sept fois, sa économise vachement les autres ingrédients !** Renchérit-elle

**- Par quel miracle arrive tu encore à faire une chose pouvant s'apparenter de près ou de loin à une crêpe …** fît Xemnas d'une voix morne

**- Bah, comme ça !**

Elle joignis le geste à la parole et mis dans une poêle de sa … Mixture et après quelques secondes, la tourna en la faisant sauter.

**- Te rends tu compte qu'il y a plus d'alcool dans ta préparation, que dans la bouteille que tu as vidé dedans …** constata le numéro I

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, arrête le carnage … J'ignore le nombre de gramme d'alcool que tu as pu mélanger … Mais arrête …** Soupira le bleu

**- Eh ?! Pourquoi...**

Sa phrase fut coupée par un grand éclat de rire, bien plus fort que le premier qu'ils avaient pu entendre. Les trois passèrent la tête par l'arche séparant les deux lieux et constatèrent un Roxas hilare, plié en deux, roulant sur la table, des larmes d'hilarités roulaient sur ses joues

A ses cotés Axel le fixait avec incrédulité, chakram en mains. Certains membres souriaient, le rire du blond était contagieux. Vexen posa finalement la question que tout le monde avait en tête.

**- Roxas, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? … Je concède que les litres que tu …**

**- Mais il est bourré Vexen !** S'écria Xibarg dont les épaules tressautaient, un rictus de fou rire imminent sur le visage

**- Mais toi tu l'es pas …** Zexion fut interrompu par un bruit sourd

Le concerné s'était redressé avec quelques difficultés, et en perdant l'équilibre il avait pris appuis sur une de ses jambes, et son pied avait brutalement heurté la table et actuellement il tanguait dangereusement. Il pointa vaguement du doigt Axel , son sourire idiot, accompagné d'un reste de rire, il débuta une … Explication ?

**- Beh … C'est qu'en fait euh ...Il y a … Plusieurs choses !**

Il abaissa quelques uns des doigts de sa main tendue, puis regarda ses compères.

- **Ouais, plusieurs trucs !**

**- Mais encore? **continua Demyx

-** Figurez vous qu'Axel beh ... C'est un comique ! Euh, même ses armes sont comiques ! L'organi...tation... ? Notre secte est comique !**

Maintenant tous intrigués par ce que le blond allait dire, ils ne le lâchèrent du regard que pour brièvement jeter un coup d'œil à Axel.

- **Il m'empêche de boire avec pour argument ! ... Que je vais finir dans un comas éthylique !**

Le petit blond repartit dans un fou rire, avant de se stopper net.

-** Bah ... Le comas ... C'est l'arrêt du cœur ... Et j'en es pas ! Ah-Ah ! Et regardez !**

Il fit apparaitre ses deux keyblades et il désarma Axel par un geste savant, pour son taux d'alcoolémie, et laissa les chakrams du numéro VIII glisser sur ses propres armes, suite à cela la clé de la destinée s'écria avec toute la joie du monde :

- **Donuts day ! Ahahahaha !**

Marluxia adressa un regard pervers au rouge qui lui répondit en le fusillant avec ses deux orbes émeraudes.

**- Alors on enflamme le lit du petit élus de la keyblade?**

**- Marluxia ... Encore une débilitée du genre et je te fait cramer comme le marshmallow que tu es, c'est bon c'est retenus?!**

La touffe rose lui pondit un sourire narquois et allait répliquer mais al voix du numéro XII les fit redescendre sur terre.

- **Hummmm ... Souperior ?**

Le chef du groupe fit un magnifique sourire forcé.

**- Oui ?**

**- Je peut vous posez une question ?**

**- Oui ...**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Vous voyez tous notre symbole ? Cette forteresse blanche du sol au plafond ? Chacun d'entre nous à un "X" dans son prénom, et nous sommes tous des hommes ! Alors ...**

**- Hey ! **s'indigna la seule fille du groupe

- **La planche à pain t'es en minorité alors tais toi ! **grogna Roxas

Personne n'avait jamais fait de réflexion sur la petite poitrine de la jeune femme, celle-ci attrapa une bouteille encore pleine et partit la boire dans son coin, non sans jeter un regard noir au petit blond.

- **Donc je disais, **reprit le plus jeune de la pièce, **Souperior ! Seriez vous un pervers fini ?**

**- Si tu n'étais pas le porteur de la keyblade ... Je t'aurais déjà réduit a néant misérable ...**

Roxas s'effondra à nouveau sur la table en riant à plein poumons.

- **Axel ramène le numéro XII dans sa chambre avant que Xemnas ne fasse une bêtise, **conseilla Saïx

Et c'est ainsi que Roxas fini échoué sur son lit, accroché comme une sangsue au grand roux.

ok maintenant je vais me suicider XD

Reviews ? :3


End file.
